1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for a vessel of cosmetics, which includes a coupling member formed on an inner circumferential surface thereof with a female screw part so that the female screw part is engaged with a male screw part formed on an outer circumferential surface of an opening formed in an upper portion of the vessel which receives liquid-phase contents. More particularly, the present invention provides a cap for a vessel of cosmetics, in which a spuit tube is inserted into high-viscosity and liquid-phase contents received in the vessel after internal air is discharged from the spuit tube, thereby previously preventing the discharged air from being introduced into the spuit tube from the high-viscosity and liquid-phase contents, so that the high-viscosity and liquid-phase contents can be sucked into the spuit tube in a required amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spuit is a distribution unit to suck a liquid-phase material and discharge the liquid-phase material from the spuit to a required part through an exhaust or suction action generated in a pumping action. As a tube-type pumping part having excellent elastic force and a reversed U shape is compressed, air is discharged from an inner part of a spuit tube coupled to a lower end of the pumping part. When elastic restoring force is generated after the pumping part is compressed, air or liquid-phase contents are sucked into the spuit tube. Then, as the pumping part is re-compressed, the liquid-phase contents are discharged.
In order to suck and discharge the liquid-phase contents contained in the vessel, the spuit tube is introduced into the contents of the vessel, and the pumping part is compressed to discharge the air from the inner part of the spuit. Then, as the pumping part is compressed and the compressive force of the pumping part is released, the liquid-phase contents received in the vessel are sucked into the spuit tube using the elastic restoring force of the pumping part and the contents sucked into the spuit tube are discharged to a position desired by the user, so that the user can use the liquid-phase contents in a required amount.
In this case, since the contents received in the vessel represent lower viscosity and excellent flowability when the air is discharged from the inner part of the spuit tube, the air discharged from the spuit tube makes bubbles in the contents and rapidly floats, and the liquid-phase contents approach an opening formed in a lower end of the spuit tube, so that the contents may be sucked into the spuit tube in a suction action.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, when the liquid-phase contents received in a vessel 1 as shown in FIG. 1 represent higher viscosity, the flowability of the contents is reduced. Accordingly, when a pumping part 3 is compressed to discharge air from the inner part of a spuit tube 2 in the state that the spuit tube 2 is introduced into the liquid-phase contents, and the discharged air does not float after forming an air layer in the liquid-phase contents, but stays around a discharge hole 2a in a lower end of the spuit tube 2 while significantly slowly ascends.
Accordingly, when the user compresses the pumping part 3 and immediately releases the compressive force applied to the pumping part 3, the air in the air layer staying around the discharge hole 2a in the lower end of the spuit tube 2 is sucked into the discharge hole 2a in the lower end of the spuit tube 2, so that the liquid-phase contents may not be smoothly sucked in a sufficient amount.